


In Sickness We Stay Together

by KryOnBlock



Series: Valley of Pigs [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Battle Of The Lake, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamSMP - Freeform, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Dysfunctional Family, Phil is their bro/father figure, Piglin Technoblade, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Festival, Pre-november 16, Sick Character, Sick Fic, bc dreamsmp rlly fucked them over, bc what are we without angst, but besides that this is a very tame sick fic, everyone after tubbo is just mentioned lol, furry brain go brrrr, i just went HAM with lore dont mind me, i mean not much as sick as like being transformated into a zombie for trying to not live in hell lol, minecraft lore - freeform, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, slight angst, techno coughs up like half a lung at the end, there's mentions of nausea and like, this is all platonic, you get weird ill stomp u to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock
Summary: "Mob based players will get affected by what would normally affect their normal counterparts, in a certain degree. An example, would be that of a Zombie based Player, who's skin tone would change slightly to reflect that of a Drowned if they spend a lot of time under the water. While Mob based Players do share practically every mannerism with the Mob they are based on, the effects that would normally kill their mob counteparts only makes the Players very very sick, acting as an allergy of some kind; an example is that of Parrot based Players, who can eat chocolate and won't die from it, but will get extremely sick."--------------Techno's a Piglin... Techno also spends a lot of time in the Overworld and forgets frequently what he's supposed to do. This doesn't end well.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Series: Valley of Pigs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018441
Comments: 17
Kudos: 998





	In Sickness We Stay Together

**Author's Note:**

> I bet u didn't think u would see me this fast again huh? Anyways, this was written in the morning of the november 16 and I think it's very clearly in which part you notice when it was finished after the streams lol.  
> This is ubicated before To Protect, but it's not necessary to read it to understand!
> 
> The name of this was "zombification isnt pog guys" and I think that's very important. I also only passed this through the grammar check of google, so like, there are typos ahead.

Techno fell into his base, water sloshing at the edges of the small hole it was in. He grimaced and stepped out of it, thanking the fact he had gone out in boots, which had protected his pants and hooves from the water. 

Taking off his cape and the boots, Techno stretched out and yawned, tired after a full day of farming potatoes in Pogtopia and helping Tommy build his “intimidation tower”. He observed the sleeves of his white shirt, tainted with dirt from the long farming hours, and considered changing out the outfit. But it was late and Techno felt too exhausted, plus he was pretty sure most of his clothes were dirty too, having forgotten to clean them in the morning. 

He takes off all his armour, leaving it crumpled in the floor and promising himself that he will sort that out in the morning. He practically rips the boots out, pouting and rubbing at his hooves, where chafe marks are sure to appear soon from how long he had them on. The chestplate and leggings don’t go out as roughly, as he takes the time to carefully loosen the straps to take the pieces out. Soon, a rough pile of netherite is at his feet, and he huffs, poking it with his feet as he takes the utility belt off and practically throws it away, hearing it land between some chests.

Taking off his red sash, he threw it also into the floor and soon collapsed on the small bed he had besides his chests. He should expand his base soon, Techno thought to himself, the place was cramped, every wall filled with chests for storage, some brewing stands hastily shoved into a small pocket in the wall. Tomorrow he was planning on making an enchantment room, so maybe he could add some rooms? He sure hoped so, it felt too cramped in this place and Techno desperately wanted some better sheets for the small bed. 

He looked around, noting how the messy calendar in the wall had the next day circled in bright ink, causing him to frown. What did he have to do tomorrow?

He racked his mind in search of answers, but it was late and the only thing Techno wanted right now was sleeping, before his desire to sleep slipped away and left him awake all night.

Shrugging, he turned around and kicked his leg out, his hoove instantly making contact with the torch in the floor, which collapsed and snuffed out in a matter of seconds. Huffing satisfied, Techno burrowed into the warm sheets and soon fell asleep, thinking that if he was forgetting something important then he would probably remember in the morning.  
  


  
  
  


Techno’s wakes up out of nowhere, at the shrill sound of his communicator startling him out of sleep, tail rising up like a flag pole. His hand instantly goes towards his sword which is beside his bed, but he leaves it there once he blinks and notices no one is in his base. 

He rubs his eyes and grabs his communicator, squinting in the absolute darkness his base is in. He fumbles with the buttons and manages to turn the screen on, blinking wearily at the brightness of it. 

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: TECHNO_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: TECHNO PLZ_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: ISTE WAKE UP_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: TECHNOIOO_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: I NEED U ASAP_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: URGENT_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: NEAR THE TOWER_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: IT'S A FIGHT_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: TECHNO MAN RN_

Techno groans, but dutifully gets out of bed, opening a nearby chest and lighting a torch up. He hastily puts on his netherite armour, adjusting the boots over his hooves as fast as possible, grabbing his utility belt and putting it on, wincing when he adjusted it too tight. He glanced at the pockets, seeing he had golden apples in it he decided it was good enough, and he got up.. Grabbing his axe from the wall, he quickly got out of his base. 

Breaking Carl’s lead, he hopped into the saddle and hurried onwards, soon reaching the tower. 

He glanced confused at the new tower’s pink accent before shrugging, soon he reached Tommy, who laughed victoriously at his entrance, the kid’s armour filled with deep scratches from axes and scuffed so much, Techno was kind of impressed the armor hadn’t broken yet.

He desmonted Carl, adjusting his grip on his axe as he went to Tommy’s side. Dream flanked the other side, and Techno frowned at the masked creature besides him. The other just waved him behind Tommy’s back, his whole posture screaming confidence.

Skeppy was standing on the other side, a shiny netherite sword on his hand as he hesitated looking at the pigling straight ahead. Badboyhalo was on the right side of the diamond construct, a Cat mob player (who Techno belatedly realized was Antfrost, the player who Tommy had kind of taken hostage the other day) guarding the other flank. Sapnap was ahead of the group, a grinning blonde besides him.

“I was having a good sleep, now, which one of you woke me up?” Technoblade smiled, a sharp thing as he practically bared his tusks at the others, enjoying the way they squirmed, and Sapnap paled, taking one or two steps back. He pointed his axe straight at the brunette, his smile widening at the small squeak of terror “Was it you?”

Tommy patted his shoulder, laughing nervously, before stepping in, brandishing his enchantment diamond sword.

“Now Sapnap, this is your last chance to back off… Or the fish gets it”

…

A fish?!?

“Tommy this whole thing is about a fish? Nethers, just give him the fish. I didn’t even get to bring a shield!”

“Shut up Techno” Tommy hissed back, before turning back his attention towards the enemies “What will you choose, Sapnap?”

“I think” A crossbow was loaded, Sapnap smiling at the teenager before him “I think I want to battle Tommy”

The battle started, an arrow embedding itself into Tommy’s shoulder. Technoblade hand went towards his belt and internally groaned when he realized he hadn't brought any potions to the fight. Shrugging, he growled and stepped into the fray, swinging his axe from side to side, as he barreled through everyone on his path, clashing weapons with Skeppy. He saw Tommy die, and tightened his grip on his axe and he continued cutting down through their enemies. The kid’s spawn was nearby, and he saw him soon join back into the fray, looking harried and out of breath, making Techno grit his teeth, his instincts going practically wild from seeing the teenager hurt.

“Hey Punz, 20 diamonds if you switch to our side” Technoblade called above the fighting, laughing as he heard Bad screeching when his teammate suddenly stabbed him in the leg, causing his opponent, Skeppy, to turn around in fear for Bad. This was petty, but sincerely, Technoblade didn’t care.

He jumped back, avoiding Skeppy’s swipe and blocked with his axe, kicking his leg and taking the other down, grinning as he tried to land the finishing blow. He saw out of the corner of his eye Dream stabbing Ant in the chest, the cat only managing to whimper before vanishing in a puff of smoke. 

Skeppy used the distraction and bashed his head against him, making him hiss and fall back, grabbing his head with his hand as he blinked harshly. The diamond construct laughed and turned around, starting to run away. The piglin started the chase, growl prominent on his throat as he followed his old friend, who weaved in between the trees, desperate to escape alive.

Tommy intercepted him, his tackle buying Technoblade enough time so he could land his axe in Skeppy’s neck. He barely managed to hear a crack before the other disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

A bip from their communicators alerted everyone of Skeppy’s demise. 

“Sapnap’s down!” Dream called, as the body of his best friend disappeared under smoke, leaving all of his armour behind. “Bad, I think, ran away”

Techno laughed, holding his hand out and helping his brother stand up, the teenager practically shaking out of existence from how hard he was trembling from the excitement.

“We won! Techno we won!” Tommy exclaimed, hugging the piglin briefly as cheering. 

“I’ll be honest, it went much better than I thought it would” Dream confessed, pearling right besides them and taking his helmet off, an inhuman grin stretched out on what Techno supposed was his face.

They congratulated each other, before Punz and Dream decided to leave, carrying with them a heavy sack filled with their enemies armour. Techno smiled and patted Tommy’s back, slowly guiding the excited teen into Pogtopia.

They descended into the silent ravine, only Tommy’s excited blabbering cutting through the heavy silence of the cave. Techno tugged Tommy into the temporary medbay they had on Pogtopia, a rough bed made out of smooth stone in the middle of the room, with chests sprawled hazhardly through the room. 

The piglin made Tommy sit down in the examining table, instructing him to take off his armour before scouring the chests for some old bandages. There were no potions, but they did have some boiled water and some clean rags. He made Tommy turn his head up, examining the thin scar from respawn in the kid’s neck, the red line irritated and puffy. 

Clicking his tongue, Techno carefully wrapped some loose bandages around the scar, to at least protect it, and sternly telling Tommy to not pick at it if he didn’t want it to break open. He threw Tommy a clean rag, telling him to clean his scratches while Techno took off his chest plate and rolled his sleeves up, cleaning the few lucky swipes someone had managed to land on his arms. Once satisfied, Techno rolled his sleeves down and sighed, resting his head against the cool stone of the walls. 

“Why do you look so dirty?” Tommy asked him, poking at the dirty sleeves, causing Techno to poke him in the head.

“Maybe because someone woke me up and told me he needed help urgently” 

“Did you go to sleep in _that_?”

Techno shrugged, turning around and exiting the medbay, starting to look through some chests and biting satisfied into some raw potatoes.

“Yeah, I was tired yesterday”

“Why didn’t you change?”

“I was tired Tommy”

“But you normally always change clothes, you’re kind of obsessed with always being clean” Tommy exclaimed, moving his arms around. 

“Just didn’t feel like it alright? Drop it” Tommy shrugged and turned around. Throwing a quick goodbye before going into one of the tunnels that connected Manberg and Pogtopia together. Probably was going to meet up with Tubbo, Techno thought from how concentrated the kid looked as he typed something into his communicator.

Techno sighed and looked around the empty ravine, the distant squeaks of bats the only sound in the dark place. He thought about going to find Wilbur, since he hadn’t seen the man and since he had arrived at the server, he would always see him together with Tommy. But it was very early, the older was probably sleeping in and Techno was not in the mood to deal with a sleepy Wilbur. He huffed and brought his sleeve up, and stared at the dirt littering the once white cloth for a while, and decided this was as good time as any to clean his clothes so he left Pogtopia.

Blinking against the harsh morning sun, Techno started the trek towards his base, getting in and grabbing the old clothes, he brought it up and went towards where the river met with the sea, starting to scrub away all the dirt and blood in it. He started to zone out, the rhythmic pattern of scrubbing the clothes filling in the silence, only interrupting his labor when something was clean and he hung it in one of the low branches of a tree nearby.

Soon, everything was cleaned, and Techno sighed, sitting down at the shade of the tree he was using as a cloth hanger, enjoying the silence. He had the beginnings of a headache, and he thought for a second stopping and taking a rest, not wanting it to go worse. Nonetheless, he got up and slowly collected his clothes, silently going back to his base.

He jumped down and slipped, falling on top of his tail and letting an embarrassing high squeak escape him, as he took his tail out from under him and held it gingerly, cursing at the pain. He got up, leaning a hand against the stone wall as his headache got worse, a big ball of pain concentrated just behind his eyes. He blinked harshly, waiting until the pain subsided before getting out of the shallow mini pool, puddles of water concentrating under his steps. 

He took off his armour, wincing each time the netherite touched another piece, a scratchy sound filling the room and making his ears go tense from the pain. He ended up leaving the armour in the water, not wanting to hear more of it, as his headache started to worsen by the minute. Taking a lantern out of one of his chests, he lit it up and made sure to make the light dimn, putting out the nearby torches and ending up with the warm and low light from the lantern. 

Relieved, Techno took out his pickaxe and started to work, slowly carving another room in the side. Once finished, he started the boring task of dragging the bookshelves in, stopping from time to time to rest up a little, his knees and wrists aching intensely. Once the room was filled, he started the long process of making an enchantment table, slowly integrating the diamonds into it and painstakingly carving the galactic into it to imbue it with the necessary magic. Once done, he took a book and deposited into it, smiling when he saw the book get filled with the galactic, the pages shimmering with all the possible enchantments one could imagine, the words ever changing.

Satisfied, Techno sat down and took a break. He rubbed his chest, the hooves digging into the dirty shirt as he grimaced, a small pain in his ribcage slowly spreading out. He gulped and closed his eyes, counting slowly as he waited for the pain to go away. Once he could breath without pain overwhelming him, Techno stood up on shaky legs and tried to remember what he was supposed to do.

Wandering back into the main room, his eyes zeroed into his messy calendar on the wall. He approached it and crossed off the day before, nodding, before looking at the date of today. The number was circled in bright ink, multiple arrows going into it, and he stared confused, trying to remember what this was supposed to be for. His eyes wandered through the room, as he tried remembering, when he looked at the brewing stands.

He stared at them, silent, as he focused intently into them, watching the empty glass bottles, and noticing the discarded materials nearby, golden nuggets and spider eyes littering the base of the brewing stands.

Wait…

“Shit!” He cursed loudly, rushing to the stands as he examined each of it, noting with dismay how all the glass bottles were empty. “Fuck, shit, damnit”

He had forgotten his potions.

He had forgotten the damned fucking potions.

Knowing the materials were ruined for how long they had been exposed in the air, he threw them into the ground, cleaning the crevice where the brewing stands were. He turned and started scouring through the chests, taking out what materials he needed as he went mentally through the recipe.

Spider eyes? Check

Magma Cream? Check

Golden nuggets? Check

Glistering melon? Check

Milk? Check

Sugar? 

Shit, where was the sugar?!

Techno snapped the chests close after some minutes, wincing at the sound. He was missing sugar, turtle shells, slime balls and ghast tears. Damnit.

He tugged the small braid on the back of his head, as he paced around the room. What could he do? He didn’t have enough time to go and try to farm some turtles, and he didn’t have any idea where some sugarcane could be. He _could_ go to the Nether and spend his time there, but then what would he do? He would still need the turtle shells and sugar.

He groaned, letting his head thud against the stone wall, as he tried to think. The cold stone was a small relief for his head, as the minutes progressed he started feeling more and more feverish. One of the bad things about being from the Nether, Techno thought, is that one always runs at hotter temperatures than other creatures. 

He closes his eyes and tries to think, trying to go past the ever present haze on his mind, as he tried to come up for a solution. Whining, Techno realized his only option was to check on the nearby bases to see if someone had anything. Putting every ingredient he had so far into a bag, Techno backed up and got out of his base, shivering as the water made him cold to his core. Ignoring how ratty and dirty his clothes were, Techno started the trek towards Manberg, deciding to check there first.

After scouring through every base he could find, Techno looked at the small dented turtle shell he had managed to get, only one when he needed five. He had managed to grab some sugar cane, since he hadn’t found any sugar anywhere. He would need to grind it down in his mortar, Techno thought, limbs shaking more and more as he spent so long in the overworld.

He wandered through the city, trying to remember where Tubbo had mentioned once the tunnel towards Pogtopia was. 

An arrow grazing his face took him out of his thoughts, turning around sharply and glaring at who had shot at him. He felt nauseous, but he brought his arm up, the sword he had been using as a cane so far glinting in the sun. He had left without armour, but Techno didn’t fear, knowing that he could probably still manage to beat whoever had shot him.

Fundy and Punz were in front of him, the blonde holding a crossbow up menacingly, while Fundy stood just behind him, looking very out of place with a diamond pickaxe on his hands. Judging from how they didn’t have their armour on, Techno had probably stumbled upon them while they were talking, if he had to guess from their startled expressions. 

Techno ducked the next arrow, lowering his stance and holding the sword up, willing his limbs to stop shaking, as he growled, showing his tusks in a clear sign of aggression.

Fundy bristled, his tail almost twice as large now, and whined, lowering his head in clear sign of submission. Techno huffed and coughed, turning around and leaving briskly, his tail standing straight up as he left Manberg behind. Punz stood there, dumbfounded, until Fundy tugged his sleeve and led him away, the other mob player wary to engage the piglin. 

Techno got back, out of breath and clothes all ragged and dirty. He used the sword as a cane, leaning heavily into it, feverish and squinting against the sun as his headache worsened with the light. Nausea filled him and left him lightheaded, legs shaking almost too much to let him be standing up, his nose twitching and ears tense against his skull, as he tried hearing if he was near enough. 

He went towards Pogtopia, the only place he hadn’t checked so far. He slowly took the dirt down, having to stop several times as he tried to regain his breath, slowly limping inside the small room, leaving the entrance wide open as he carefully descended the steps down into the ravine, leaning heavily against the wall. His vision swimmed, and Techno whined lowly as he felt a strong pain around his ankles, causing him to misstep more than once.

Once down, he hesitantly opened one chest, blinking harshly as he tried to clear away the black spots in his vision. Stacks of potatoes and cobble filled the chest, and Techno scoured through it intently, hopelessness filling him once he saw there was nothing more in there.

“Oh… that isn't good” He whispered, his eyes closing and collapsing on the floor, the netherite sword clashing against the stone noisily.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Wilbur goes down into the ravine, whistling a cheery tune as he carries a bag filled with cobble into their home. He had gone again to Manberg, watching the place for hours until he had to come back, stealing some cobble from some chests around so no one could get suspicious about where he was. his eyes passover Techno and dismiss him, thinking he has fallen asleep on the floor again. He dumps everything into a nearby chest, sighing, and stretches out, the brown coat flaring behind him. 

Swiping away the dust that had gathered in his face, Wilbur adjusted his beanie and yawns, before moving towards Techno and putting a hand against the piglin’s shoulder.

“What the hell?!” Wilbur whispers, almost flinching away when coming into contact with Techno’s warm body, the heat very apparent even through the wet clothes. Worried, Wilbur shook Techno’s shoulder “Hey wake up”

Techno just whined, a pitiful and tiny sound that made Wil’s heart break, as the piglin curled up, shivering almost uncontrollably. 

Cursing, Wilbur put his arms under him, taking him up in his arms in bridal style, grunting a little at the weight. A part of him was grateful the other was without his armor, since he didn’t want to think about how much he would weight then; the other larger part of his brain worried about how feverish Techno looked. He brought him to the temporary medbay Pogtopia had, gently depositing the other onto the bed made out of smooth stone. 

Noticing the bag Techno was gripping intently, Wilbur slowly uncurled the other’s hooves, taking the bag and opening curiously. He stared, confused, at the mish-mash of ingredients in there. He took out the dented turtle shell and stared at it, wondering why the hell Techno would need it.

As he touched it wondering, a small memory came to his mind, of a long gone summer night with Phil furiously brewing something, Techno almost passed out on the couch, as Wilbur tried helping the older as much as he could, a few years after they had become friends.

_“The turtle shells” Phil had said, forging them together into a helmet and depositing it on top of the brewing stand, the blazing powder slowly melting the material into the potions “Are useful for absorption, since the Overworld Corruption take a lot of damage”_

_“But, but won’t slowness hurt him?” Wilbur had asked, as he continued grinding down the sugar cane into sugar._

_“That’s the sugar for, to help contrarest the negative” Phil had laughed, ruffling his hair “Don’t worry, since we caught it early, we will have the medicine ready before Techno’s symptoms get worse”_

Wilbur gulped, putting the ingredients on a table nearby and put his hands on his face, sighing as he looked at his pseudo-brother passed out in the stone bed. 

“Oh you insufferable pig, why didn’t you say anything?” 

Techno only twitched, eyes glazed over as he stared out into the distance, trembling in the bed. Wilbur sighed and gently patted his head, smiling faintly at the familiar whine he got in answer. 

“Alright, let’s see… I think you managed to get almost everything? Except for some turtle shells and slime balls I think?” Wilbur concentrated, trying to remember what else they could be missing but his mind coming up blank.

He took his communicator out and opened Phil’s chat, starting to write before pausing and looking at it. The last message had been almost two weeks ago, when Wilbur had told Phil about how he was gonna host an election soon. He winced, and hesitated, debating if he should message his older brother or not.After brief consideration, he closed the chat and opened Tommy’s, telling him to get back into Pogtopia with Tubbo. Phil would be so disappointed with the situation, and Wilbur didn’t have the mental capacity for it right now.

He stood up, ignoring the weak squeal Techno gave out when he left him in the bed. Turning around, he left the medbay, turning towards the tunnel that connects the two adversary countries. 

Waving Tommy and Tubbo closer, he plastered a fake smile on.

“Hey Wil, what did you need?” Tommy greeted him, Tubbo besides him.

“Hey Toms, I need a favor of both you and Tubbo, if you guys wouldn’t mind?”

“A favour?” “A favour!!”

Wil laughed, ruffling Tommy’s and Tubbo’s hair, a smile widening at the complaints both kids gave.

“Yeah, something came up and I need you guys to go search for some materials for me”

“Uh, sure man!” Tubbo brightly accepted “What do you need?”

“I need four or five turtle shells, some slime and ghast tears. I know they are some difficult materials to get, but I really need them urgently”

“What for?” Tommy now asked, frowning at Wilbur.

“Just some potions. Please?”

Shrugging, the teens accepted and left the ravine, making Wilbur sag against the wall. He didn’t want them to see Techno in this state, at least not right now, since he didn’t have that much of a plan.

Taking a pickaxe out, with heavy heart, Wilbur entered the nether portal they had on the ravine, slowly mining a small room into the small corridor, in the netherrack. Going in and out of the portal, he carried a bunch of leather and stone in it, making a crude bed in the corner of the room. He would have brought wool, but he was pretty sure it would have light up instantly. 

Once satisfied with the room, he went back into the overworld, entering the medbay and taking Techno in his arms, shushing him gently when he whined at the movement. He carefully deposited him on top of the leather, softly petting him. He sat down at the head of the bed, leaving one hand on Techno’s while he moved the table closer and started to work on the potion.

He didn’t have Phil’s innate knowledge of potion making, nor Techno’s acquired learning or Tubbo’s graceful brewing, but Wilbur knew enough not to fuck it up, confident in at least, his capicity to make a functional potion.

Taking the glass bottles, he filled them to one quarter with the warm water from the nearby cauldron, putting them in the brewing stand. With his gloves on, he carefully put a bit of the blaze powder in the bottom, smiling as he saw the water slowly bubbling. Throwing spider eye in it, he left that to cook while he grabbed a bowl and started the painstakingly slow process of extracting the juice out of the glistering melon, adding the magma cream into it slowly, until he had a semi-liquid paste.

Leaving it to rest, Wilbur took the sugar cane and started grinding it down, until only sugar remained, throwing out the big parts or leaves stuck. Throwing the sugar into the poison potion, he poured milk into another glass bottle until it was halfway full, adding the glistering melon’s juice and slowly stirring it, until he had an homogeneous mix. Satisfied, and knowing he couldn’t continue until he got the rest of the missing ingredients, he leaned back, reassuming the petting on Techno’s head.

The nether was almost suffocating in its heat, oppressive and quickly making Wilbur take his coat off, nonetheless, Techno’s skin was way hotter than the ambient. Wil bit his lip, and cut a scrap out of his shirt, he put it in the water and then put it on the piglin’s forehead. Piglin couldn't sweat, and it made Wil nervous the fact that his brother could be cooking alive. 

Techno nuzzled into his hand, eyes glazed over, a deep whine in the piglin’s throat as he seeked comfort. It made something in Wilbur’s heart warm, the fact that this strong warrior would seek safety in his hands, soft and free from the callouses that come from hard work. Techno always prided himself as a bastion of strength, always there for him whenever he called, ready to help and protect him from anything. Wilbur knew he saw him as part of his pack, a brother in all but blood, and it would be a lie to say Wil didn’t think the same of the other.

He hummed under his breath, brushing Techno’s fur, ignoring how the fever broke and started to go dangerously low, the piglin’s body temperature almost freezing in the warm place that the Nether was. The process of zombification was long and painful, the body first burning through everything in its stores in a desperate attempt to stop the corruption from overtaking the body, body temperatures going up and down as it tried to fight against the corruption overtaking his core. Then the body would start to finally cool down, dying after some hours and leaving behind a corpse that would rapidly decay in a matter of days. 

It was fortunate Techno was a player, Wil thought as he replaced the wet rag, otherwise it would be irreversible for him. But since he wasn’t a true mob, it would just greatly inconvenience him and make him hurt very badly during the process, a small price to pay for retaining conscience, Wilbur thought privately.

Techno moved, white milky eyes moving, as he tried to sit up. Holding him from the shoulders, Wilbur stopped him, grimacing at how cold and clammy the skin was now under the fur.

“Hey, don’t get up, you’re still in the middle of the process”

“Wils…?” Techno asked, unfocused eyes, as he clinged to his brother.

“Yeah, it’s me. I sent Tommy and Tubbo out for the missing ingredients, they will be back soon, alright? Just rest for now”

“Hurts” He rasped, the piglin looking more smaller than ever as he curled up against Wil, tail swaying lazily from side to side. 

“I know Techie” He shushed him, holding his brother closer, knowing the piglin was just seeking warmth right now “Just hold on there, alright?”

Techno whined, burrowing his head into Wil’s chest, enjoying the comforting petting. “M’ nauseous”

“I know”

“N’ cold, n’ everythin’s blurry Wils” 

Wilbur just sighed and brushed his forehead, pressing a kiss against his as he held him close, comforting Techno until he passed out once again. He frowned, not liking how pale Techno was looking, but there wasn’t much he could do, at least, until the potion was finished.

The corruption was progressing very slowly, Wilbur thought as he quietly examined one of the other’s wrist, checking for any sign of clear bruising or deteriorating of the skin. The first places to check for signs were always his arms or ears, and something untensed in him when he saw nothing out of place. It made him a little worried, the fact that it was advancing so slowly, but Techno had probably spent a good portion of his time on the server on the Nether if he remembered correctly.

The hours progressed slowly, with Techno waking up a few times, leaving Wilbur to only hold him tightly and offering comfort as the piglin shivered and whined in discomfort. More than once, he had to hold him up as the poor piglin practically coughed his lungs out, dizzy and with a terrible headache. The urge to leave and go check on Manberg was almost too much, but Wilbur refused to leave Techno alone right now, the pained whimpers and whines preventing him from even daring to stop brushing the other’s fur.

Wil was slowly dozing off when a ping from his communicator startled him, he moved around, ignoring the weak protest of his brother, as he took the comn out and turned it on, blinking harshly against the screen.

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: Hey we managed to get the shit u asked_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: where u at rn?_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: Go back to pogtopia_

_You whisper to Tommyinnit: I’ll meet u there_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: alright bitch_

_Tommyinnit whispers to you: see u there_

Clicking it off, Wilbur sighed. He carefully moved, leaving Techno in the crude bed, making sure to not disturb him too much, since he didn’t want him to wake up. The plan was to get there and then get back without Techno being none the wiser.

“Wils…?” 

Well, shit.

“Hey, I’m going to Pogtopia for the last ingredients alright?” He whispered softly, petting Techno’s head and practically melting when the piglin nuzzled against the pet.

“You leavin’?” The whimper practically broke his heart and Wil greatly considered just telling Tommy and Tubbo to come to the nether instead, but he was sure Techno would absolutely beat him up if he let the kids see him like this.

“I’ll be back in a sec, Tech, I promise” He gently squeezed his shoulder and stood up, brushing away the netherrack dust in his pants and leaving the small room.

Being back in the Overworld was a shock after spending so long in the Nether, and he shivered, wishing he had bought his coat with him. He stepped into the center of the ravine, guided by the laughs, until he found the teenagers, the two laughing, looking a little haggard but nothing a change of clothes couldn’t remedy.

“Hey”

“Wilbur!” Tubbo exclaimed, soot covering his green shirt “We got what you asked!”

Wilbur took the bag offered, smiling when seeing the turtle shells in it and the glass bottle filled with ghast tears and the slime balls. “Thank guys, really appreciated”

“What do you even need them for?” Tommy asked, while trying unsuccessfully to take the stains of slime out of his shirt.

“Nothing you gremlins need to know. Now scram, go back to doing your… teenager things”

Ducking his head and ignoring the big “YOU BITCH” from Tommy, Wil laughed and returned to the Nether, the bag clinking with each step he took.

Once back in the room, he went towards the brewing stands and, taking a handful of golden nuggets from the table, he poured them into the poison with sugar in it, throwing the slime in after a few seconds, leaving it to boil until it turned a dark violet. Satisfied, he took it out and carefully poured it into the milk bottle. Puting the bottle once again back into the stand, he took the turtle shells and forged them together, throwing the helmet into the designated pocket for melting and sighed, leaning against the netherrack as he watched the shells slowly being melted under the blaze powder and trickling into the bottle.

Taking the shimmering dark maroon potion, he slowly transferred it into another glass bottle, filtering everything that wasn’t liquid. Once satisfied, he threw two ghast tears and shaked the bottle harshly, until it became a silverish pink. Nodding, he went towards Techno and slowly propped him up, helping him drink the potion.

The piglin did as he asked, grimacing at the taste of the potion, but dutifully gulping it down until it was empty. Wilbur rubbed circles into Techno’s back, as he coughed until a dark red, almost black, matter spilled out of his mouth, splattering against the netherrack in a wet splat. Techno takes in a shuddering breath, and practically collapses against Wilbur, who huffs and just adjusts his position so he can hold the other more comfortably.

Tomorrow would be another day, with him going back to his duties and Techno staying far away from Pogtopia, grinding for materials day and night desperately. Tomorrow Wil would go back to being Wilbur, the ex-president of Manberg and the leader of the revolution and Techno would go back to being Technoblade, the powerhouse of the rebellion. Tomorrow, they would go back to normal, ignoring each other, focused on their own goals.

But there was a lot of time before that, so Wil just settled down with his brother in his arms, and closed his eyes, dozing off. For today, they would be brothers, and nothing more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Panz, who let me ramble at them about my ideas, they are the real MVP here lmao
> 
> We need more wilbur and techno fluff guys, come on now. ANYWAYS, I was supposed to be writing a mini fic about Phil and the bois enjoying life after To Protect but here we are, once again. I didn't like it very much tbh, since i don't feel i portrayed enough sick to qualify as a sick fic, but honestly? i am somewhat satisfied with this and I just want to get it out of my system lol.
> 
> Also here I have an explanation with the ingredients for the potion since I rlly liked choosing the materials and everything lmao, big ramble and lore/worldbuilding ahead.
> 
> Spider eye - Makes potion of weakness, element used to cure zombie villagers  
> Glistering Melon - Has healing properties, is used as a base for the instant healing pot. Juice is only used since it helps promote growth and healing, instead of instantly curing everything  
> Ghast tears - Regeneration potions. Main component to make sure the potion actually helps someone lol  
> Golden nuggets - If one looks at like, items and shit, one will notice gold is mostly used with healing properties (gapples, golden carrots, glistering melon, etc), so thats why they are added  
> Magma cream and Slime - Magma cream is used for Fire resistance, and I'm pretty sure it helps represent the Nether. Slime ball is added to represent the overworld and be used as a sticking factor so everything stays together  
> Milk - Zombification is a mix of poison and a virus, which corrupts the body from the inside out. It poisons the organs and rots them, which causes the death of the subject, milk is the remedy against poison so it made sense to use it  
> Turtle shell - They are used to make Potion of the Turtle Master, which asides from giving slowness, gives absorption which means you take 60% less damage. It helps stop the symptoms, since the corruption/zombification rlly hurt the piglin  
> Sugar - Used for speed potions, is added to contrarrest the slowness of the turtle shell. 
> 
> I imagine what causes the zombification in nether mobs is the Overworld itself, as in the dimension gives off something which infects the piglins. What happens is that the Overworld accidentally kills the piglins, but since the overworld is like, the place where life thrives, it tries to reverse what it did. Since the piglin is already dead, what the overworld does is try to fill them with life like normal zombies, which works in certain way. So the zombified piglin is somewhat alive, and the zombie virus makes the corpse rot faster, so thats why zombified piglins are missing pieces lol
> 
> Techno COULD let the process finish and become a zombified piglin, and he would remain with all his faculties and shit, but a) the process is so long and painful it's literally not worth it and b) Techno tried it once (1) and decided never again since the process of growing skin back is, uh, not pleasant.
> 
> As always, my twt is @vrillru and my tumblr is @villruu if you want to talk with me about furry techno lol


End file.
